We miss you
by microsophie
Summary: Et si Moriarty n'était pas revenu, que Sherlock était bien parti en mission, et que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda l'ordinateur ouvert devant lui. _"Vous avez reçu un message vidéo Monsieur"_. De son rôle, Mycroft savait que les messages vidéos n'étaient jamais bon signe. Depuis trois semaines, il avait peur. A chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Peur pour son frère. Sherlock était parti en mission. Cette même mission dont il avait peu de chance de revenir. Chaque jour, Mycroft vérifiait courrier, téléphone, e-mail, dans l'espoir, ou dans la peur, de recevoir des nouvelles de son frère. Et aujourd'hui, il avait reçu ce message. Et aujourd'hui il avait plus peur que les autres jours.

Fébrile, il ouvrit sa boite à email, et cliqua sur play. L'image grésilla et le visage de Sherlock apparu. Mycroft frémi et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Son visage s'était creusé, des blessures barraient ses joues et son front, et des poches de fatigue s'étaient formées sous ses yeux, déjà presque emplis de larmes .En tremblant, il écouta son frère parler.

_Mycroft... Si tu reçois ce message, c'est que je suis mort. J'aurai cru pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Je vais être exécuté ce soir. Je crois qu'ils vont me fusiller, ou me pendre, je ne sais pas trop, et je ne veux pas savoir. Ca fait une semaine que je suis enfermé ici, tabassé tous les jours... Je me dis que la mort serait peut-être une sorte de...Libération. Je suppose que tu t'en veux de m'avoir envoyé ici... Je sais que tu t'en veux. Moi je ne t'en veux pas. _

_J'ai tué quelqu'un. Pour une cause qui me semble juste, mais je n'ai pas d'excuse. Quelqu'un est mort à cause de moi. Mycroft... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable de ma mort. Je veux que pour une fois, tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je sais que tu vas avoir mal, très mal, et je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir, sûrement au point de mourir. Mais je t'en prie, cher frère. Je pourrais t'en supplier à genoux. A partir de maintenant, tu seras seul Mycroft. Mais il faut que tu vives. J'ai besoin que tu vives Mycroft. S'il te plait._

_Il faudra que tu le dises à papa et maman. Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent par un autre que toi. Je sais que tu seras le plus à même de le faire. Maman va surement s'effondrer, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'elle. Dis leur que je leur demande pardon pour toutes ses années, et tous les problèmes que je leur ai causé, pour ses jours à l'hopital, au commissariat..._

_Dis à John qu'il ne doit pas regretter ce que j'ai fait, et que je le referai si il le fallait. Dis lui qu'il doit s'occuper de sa famille sans pleurer pour moi. Dis lui aussi que j'aimerai juste qu'il lui dises qui j'étais vraiment, je ne veux pas que sa fille croie que j'étais un tueur sans coeur, qu'il lui dise pourquoi je l'ai fait. Dis-lui aussi que j'ai sûrement été le pire ami du monde, et lui le meilleur, et que j'en suis désolé. J'aurais voulu être un meilleur ami que ça. Ah oui! Et dis lui qu'il n'est pas un idiot, au contraire._

_Molly... J'aimerais que tu lui dises qu'elle se trompait. Elle comptait. Plus que tout. Elle est une des femmes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse, et que j'aurais voulu être un homme pour elle. _

_Lestrade... Gary...? Non! Greg! Greg... Dis lui qu'il est le meilleur inspecteur que je connaisse, et que je suis désolé pour la façon dont je l'ai traité. Que je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi._

_Madame Hudson... Dis lui qu'elle a été comme une mère pour moi. Qu'elle a été la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. _

_Irène. La Femme. Dis lui qu'elle est la seule qui ait jamais vraiment compté. Et que je regrette d'avoir refusé le dîner. _

_Et toi Mycroft. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été le pire frère du monde. J'ai été odieux avec toi, et je ne réalise que maintenant à quel point tu ne le méritais pas. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, toutes ces années où tu t'es battu pour moi dans l'ombre, tous les jours où tu es venu me rechercher au commissariat, tout. Tu as été mon premier ami Mycroft, et le plus fidèle. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir traité comme ça toutes ces années. Ah oui, et tu n'es pas gros frère chéri. Pas du tout..._

_On m'appelle... Je suppose que c'est maintenant. J'ai peur Mycroft. J'aimerais que tu me rassure comme quand j'étais enfant. J'aimerais que tu sois près de moi. Ils arrivent... Oh! et aussi! Anthéa, ou quelque soit son nom... Sors avec elle. Fais quelque chose Mycroft, fonde une famille. Je regrette de ne pas l'avour fait, fais le pour moi Mycroft je t'en prie._

_Je t'aime grand frère... Pardonne moi je t'en prie._

Mycroft regarda une dernière fois les yeux effrayés de son petit frère. Il regarda les hommes l'emmener il croisa le dernier regard de son frère, et quand la vidéo se coupa, le gouvernement anglais posa sa tête dans ses mains et pleura pendant un temps qui lui semblait sans fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux mois passèrent. Sherlock avait fait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours, puis plus rien. On parlait maintenant d'un chien miraculé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sherlock avait été oublié.

L'enfant de John était né le jour même de la mort de Sherlock, et Mycroft avait du lui annoncer la mort de son ami une heure après la naissance de son enfant. Il avait été le premier à savoir. _Une vie pour une autre_ pensa Mycroft. John avait pleuré des heures durant, serrant son enfant contre lui en murmurant des paroles que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Mary avait pleuré aussi. Et les yeux de la petite fille semblaient eux aussi emprunts d'une douleur sans nom. John avait refusé que la petite ait un parrain, criant à qui veut l'entendre que son parrain était Sherlock Holmes, et le serait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

Quand Mycrfot sonna à la porte de la maison de ses parents, il savait que dès que sa mère le verrait, elle comprendrait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, quand elle vit les yeux gonflés de larmes de son aîné, quand elle le vit baisser la tête, elle comprit.

-Non...

Mycroft releva doucement la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Non... Non...

Elle s'effondra au sol en pleurant et Mycroft la rattrapa de justesse. Il la serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il pu, pleurant avec elle. Son père arriva et comprit en voyant la scène, il fut pris d'un malaise et s'appuya contre le mur, laissant couler librement les larmes sur ses joues. Pendant un temps qui lui sembla être des heures, Mycroft ferma les yeux et écouta sa mère gémir "pas mon petit garçon, pas mon fils".

Il aurait voulu rester chez ses parents, s'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de son frère pour y pleurer, mais il quitta la maisonnée pour l'annoncer aux autres, comme Sherlock l'avait demandé. Il leur donna rendez-vous à Baker Street, à Molly, Lestrade, et évidemment Madame Hudson. Aucun ne savait encore.

-Pourquoi nous avoir donné rendez-vous ici Mycroft? demanda Molly

-Sherlock a encore fait des siennes? avança Lestrade. Parce qu'on est prêts à l'aider si il le faut.

-Arrêtez un peu de toujours l'accuser, c'est un brave garçon! sourit Madame Hudson

-Un brave garçon qui s'attire toujours des noises.

-Il vos a aidé à résoudre bien des affaires quand même.

-Ouai je l'avoue, mais il s'attire quand même des noises.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pour faire pour qu'on nous réunisse tous ici? Et où est John?

-C'est vrai ça, est-ce qu'il...

-Sherlock est mort. Lâcha Mycroft.

Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce le temps qu'ils réalisent tous ce qu'il se passait.

-Il est...?

-Il a été fusillé. Il y a quelques heures.

Molly sorti en courant de l'appartement, Lestrade s'appuya sur le mur, et madame Hudson s'effondra dans le canapé, le regard fixé sur le siège du détective. Le policier releva la tête.

-Et si c'était comme la première fois? Peut-être qu'il avait arrangé quelque chose et...

-Non, trancha Mycroft. J'ai assisté à ses derniers instants avant de mourir. Il avait peur, il était terrorisé, et il m'a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dit si il avait prévu une échappatoire. Sherlock est mort, c'est fini.

Il restèrent à nouveau silencieux. Sans rien dire, madame Hudson se leva et rejoignis son appartement. Il ne resta que Lestrade et Mycroft.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? demanda Lestrade

-Rien. Plus rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Sherlock Holmes est mort, et vous devrez tous apprendre à vivre sans lui.

-Et vous?

-Moi je ne saurais pas.

-Vous devrez pourtant.

-Rien ne m'y oblige.

Il fallu un instant à Lestrade pour comprendre les propos de Mycroft.

-Quoi...? Attendez! Non!

-Ne me regardez pas avec cet air choqué inspecteur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

-Vous croyez ça?

-Je sais ça! Ce n'est pas ce que Sherlock aurait voulu!

Mycroft sentit ses nerfs lâcher, il attrapa le policier par les pans de sa veste et le plaqua au mur.

-Comment pourriez-vous savoir ce que mon frère aurait voulu? C'était MON frère, vous ne le connaissiez pas comme je le connaissais, il était tout pour moi, pendant des années, je me suis battus pour le garder en vie, pendant des années j'ai supporté ses brimades, je suis resté tapis dans l'ombre pour le protéger, je suis devenu LE gouvernement anglais pour lui, rien que pour lui, pour avoir un oeil sur lui, pour le protéger, Sherlock était toute ma vie, il était tout ce que j'avais, et maintenant il n'est plus là, je n'ai plus rien vous entendez? Plus rien!

Il lâcha Lestrade qui le regarda d'un air effaré. Mycroft ramassa son parapluie, épousseta sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-A quoi bon vivre si mon unique raison de vivre n'est plus?


End file.
